Rivals (MMfL game)
In Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game), some potential spouses also have a rival in romance that will vie for the relationship of an individual. If the player wants to prevent a rival from marrying someone that they like, do not befriend either of them, and avoid their regular hangout areas. Example: if you are a boy and want to marry Haruko, do not become friends with Yoshio; similarly - if you are a girl and want to marry Thomas, do not become friends with Heidi. The rival couples are: *Aymeric and Chelsea *Benjamin and Kathy *Davy and Vera *Emmanuel and Mélodie *Francesco and Rune *Guido and Leonie *Henri and Josephine *Igor and Elena *Kasper and Mia *Luigi and Anna *Matt and Felicia *Sven and Lina *Thomas and Heidi *Yoshio and Haruko Marriage candidates not listed above do not have a rival to be joined with. They will always be single if the player chooses not to pursue them. Once a rival couple has married, the two will be together forever. You cannot force them to divorce too. Rival Events Rival Events will occur if a candidate's heart number is only at the matching number of experience point requirement (see below). If the person's XP is less or more than (just "more than" for opposite gender) a certain number of XP, the Rival Event will not occur. The events must be viewed in order. The first two Rival Events (Part 1 and 2) will be available after the player unlocked a specific marriage candidate. Some marriage candidates have no requirements to unlock them, so you can start to watch their 1st and 2nd Rival Events right away. The 3rd and 4th Rival Events cannot be triggered until the game's main storyline has been finished that is necessary for marriage. You must befriend your rival to certain friendship level only, while the marriage candidate of opposite gender must have less than a required friendship. *Rival Event #1 occurs at a Purple friendship level (10,000 XP). Your rival will automatically appear inside your house when you wake up to confess his/her love affection for the eligible boy/girl in question and will ask if he/she should tell the character of these feelings. As you can see, it is the player's friendship with their rival in courtship that prompts this event. *Rival Event #2 occurs at a Blue friendship level (20,000 XP). *Rival Event #3 occurs at a Yellow friendship level (30,000 XP). *Rival Event #4 occurs at a Orange friendship level (40,000 XP). If the player raise their XP too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. For example: A player tries to see the third Rival Event between Rival X and Rival Y, but they have Rival Y (or Rival X) at a Teal friendship level (60,000 XP). Therefore Rival Y likes the player more than Rival X, and one will not be able to see that event. There are some Rival Events not only involved with the two rival couples in courtship but also other participants, at least one. That means you need to befriend the other participant to matching point requirement or lower. Example: In Thomas and Heidi's 4th Rival Event, you must drop the friendship of Louise' family to Black or lower before the event can trigger; so if all of them have more than a black friendship level (regardless of which gender), the player must do some bad things such as giving them "Disliked" gift or worse. A "Horror" gift is the easiest tip to make another participant's experience point low. If you are married, then the XP requirement is no longer necessary. Since the player has picked their own spouse, the other rivals in courtship can freely marry on their own. If you trigger two 4th Rival Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will be held 10 hours afterward. After viewing the first wedding, the player will be left inside the Church. Wedding Ceremony One year after you see the 4th Rival Event, the couple will get married. If the wedding is going to be held on the same day as someone's birthday or festival, it will be pushed to one day afterward. On the due date of rival wedding ceremony, the rival couple will call you upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather in the Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. The groom will wear a tuxedo while the bride will wear a wedding dress and hold a bouquet of flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as we hear applause. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and of course, their family. Married Life After marriage, one of them will live with another. Generally, husbands will move in with wives, but there are some couple where wives will move in with the husband. *Aymeric and Chelsea - Chelsea moves to Aymeric's House at Music Town Plaza *Benjamin and Kathy - Benjamin moves to Kathy's Fortune House in Harmonia Mountain District *Davy and Vera - Vera moves to Davy's House *Emmanuel and Melodie - Emmanuel moves to Musique Patisserie *Francesco and Rune - Francesco moves to Pink Sugar Tailoring *Guido and Leonie - Guido moves to Leonie's House *Henri and Josephine - Henri moves to the Pet Shop *Igor and Eva - Igor moves to the Make-Up Studio *Kasper and Mia - Mia moves to Blacksmith and Carpentry *Luigi and Anna - Luigi moves to Chocolat Café *Matt and Felicia - Matt moves to Felicia's House *Sven and Linda - Linda moves to Sven's Tent *Thomas and Heidi - Thomas moves to Bluebell Mansion *Yoshio and Haruko - Yoshio moves to Haru Haru For marriage candidates who have shops, they will still go to their place of work. Even though he or she may be busy with his or her own life, they will return to the rival couple's home soil each time when their shops closed. Rival Children The progress of rival children is almost the same as in Story of World (video game). Each of the marriage rivals will only produce one offspring. Most of the rival child's names are made-up names which combines words, sounds, or elements taken from both parents' names. The rival children are: *Aimi - Aymeric and Chelsea's daughter *Benny - Benjamin and Kathy's son *David - Davy and Vera's son *Emilie - Emmanuel and Melodie's daughter *Francesca - Francesco and Rune's daughter *Gottfried - Guido and Leonie's son *Henriette - Henri and Josephine's daughter *Ivan - Igor and Elena's son *Kasia - Kasper and Mia's daughter *Luna - Luigi and Anna's daughter *Matty - Matt and Felicia's son *Svena - Sven and Lina's daughter *Thorben - Thomas and Heidi's son *Yoru - Yoshio and Haruko's son Birth One year after any rival couple got married, the father will call the player and prompt him/her to their house. There, the player will learn that the rival couple has given birth to a baby. The mother will be witnessed holding the newborn baby, wrapped in a white blanket. Because it's not part of your family, you cannot do anything with the rival child, and the baby will remain in its crib until it becomes fully-grown. Grown-Up One year later after the rival child is born and you have seen the rival couple at their house, there will be another call. Upon getting another call from the father, players will be taken to the couple's house, where the parents and fully-grown child are waiting happily. The father announces that their child has grown up. The rival child will introduce itself, and from now on the player can socialise with him/her. The player will be able to interact with that rival child like any other character, such as befriending and giving him/her gifts. The rival child will wear a clothing depending on its gender. Boys are seen wearing a jacket or turtleneck shirt, shorts, and boots. Girls wear long-sleeved dress and boots. Like the player's own children, rival children cannot get any older other than this stage. Trivia *If the player tries to interact with a newborn rival child by pressing the A button, either entertaining it with a Rattle, or giving it Formula Milk, the caption that follows will say "You mustn't make a mess with other people's child! It's none of your business!" Category:Game Guide